


White dreams at nightfall

by Pangolinia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cold Weather, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Snow, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, felibernweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangolinia/pseuds/Pangolinia
Summary: Bernadetta is troubled by the impending battle to reclaim Fhirdiad.Written for Felibern Week 2020.Day 2: rest/dreams
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	White dreams at nightfall

_ Cold. Cold. Cold. _ The adamant frigidity was all Bernadetta could feel as frozen claws grasped inexorably for the archer's extremities like a man starved. An icy bite gnawed at her exposed face, shamelessly pillaging and plundering Bernadetta's last resource of warmth. Meanwhile, the frosty breath of the wild tore at her furs. The archer tried to inhale the purified air, but her sharp edges pierced her throat and lungs.

As tears, born from burning frost, rolled down her cheeks, her glassy eyes prowled the snow-cowered area for suspicious movements or individuals. Any sign that the enemy started an ambush. But all the timid woman perceived were the shadows of the night. Shades of black, blue and purple reigned the nightly scenery. A myriad of stars and fires lighted by the soldiers of the kingdom's army in her back pierced the pitch-black mass.

The woods in front of her remained an impenetrable veil of darkness, unknown perils and creatures lurked within its disguise. A monstrous figment of darkness and fuzzy shades, occasionally mixed with the reflecting eyes of animals roaming through the night. Did they want to feast on her warmth as well? The thought made her shiver violently.

Bernadetta circled the campfire, stretched her gloved hands towards the tenuous heat. The filthy slush crunched under her feet and gobbled the echo of her steps.  _ Snow, snow, everywhere snow. Bernie's sick of all the cursed snow _ intoned the shuddering woman.

Some southern knights and soldiers proclaimed the blizzard had been cast by Cornelia to demoralize them. If that was the usurper's intention, then felicitations. Bernadetta was thoroughly discouraged. The warm, sunny pastures of her homeland seemed like a feverish dream, a hazy delusion, in contrast to the inhospitable landscape of Faerghus.

The petite noble pledged she would never return to the harsh lands of Faerghus. Not even cross the borders with as much as the tip of her frostbitten toes.  _ Oh, Bernie, you should have never left your room in the first place, _ the archer mused. After all, what could Fhirdiad or Faerghus offer her? Little more than a cold grave on a wide, stupid field of rosy, blood-stained snow.

'Bernadetta?' A pleasant voice called out. A voice that accompanied the recluse through the years and consoled her in dreams. Maybe, Bernadetta did fall asleep, and the goddess granted her one ultimate dreamy vision? Alas, a brisk breeze reminded her that she was alive, still freezing. She turned around to confront the man. His slender silhouette dissolved from the shadows as if he had been a part of it till now.

'F-Felix?' This time, her teeth clattered from the cold, not because of her persecution instinct. By now, Felix's presence alone emitted enough safety for her to remain composed. Well, as calm as someone as nervous as Bernadetta could ever hope to be. In contrast to the archer, the mortal savant looked as grim and energetic as ever, ready to win a war. His amber eyes glowed with an inner fire that seemed to warm him, despite nature's forces raging around the couple.

'Here, I have something to warm you up. A special recipe from Annette.' Felix fumbled at the satchel fastened on his belt. After a short time, he presented a can, the steel cladding shining in the moonlight.

'T-Thank you.' Bernadetta reached for the offered gift. Whatever the iron vessel contained, it was piping hot. The heat prickled painfully through her gloves. Nevertheless, the archer held on tight, savouring the warmth building up in her. With numb fingers, the noble unscrewed the bottle.

A puffy cloud of steam rose from the bottle and tickled her cold nose. Oh, how the tantalizing aroma revived her worn spirit. The beverage smelled spicy yet sweet, with a tinge of amber and balsamic nuances, warming her sore heart. Bernadetta had to ask the merry gremory for the recipe. It was like Annette had distilled Felix's scent and bottled it. Greedily the frozen archer took a sip.

'Hot hot hot!' Bernadetta exclaimed as the drink burnt her sensitive mouth and tongue. The liquid's texture was thick like softly whipped cream. It reminded her of hot cocoa. However, the taste was more intense, more buttery. Gradually, the heath of the beverage spread through Bernadetta, straight to the heart. Her cheeks flushed, and the girl exhaled a steamy fume.  _ Like a fire-spitting wyvern,  _ the purple-haired noble giggled.

'Good. You look better, foolish as ever. ...I was worried. Worried for such a capable comrade to catch a cold,' the mortal savant confessed. Felix's eyes wandered through the dusky wood, searching for a blade or piece of armour glistening in the maze.

'The frigid air is terrible. I will freeze to death long before the battle starts.' Bernadetta stated as she looked at a nearby tree. Its branches creaked and groaned under the burden of a tremendous load of snow.

'That would be unfortunate,' Felix responded calmly. Something akin to empathy and concern swung in his husky voice.

'I-I don't know how anybody can live here. I never could.' The recluse blurted out. Silence followed her outburst. Behind her Felix stiffened, immovable as an ice sculpture.  _ Oh, Bernie, as articulate as ever _ , the archer scolded herself. There went her self-proclaimed personal growth of five years with a facetious bow.

'Hm, I guess I need to show you,' purred Felix. Her stomach fluttered nervously, crackled and spat sparkles like the fire next to her.

'First, let me demonstrate how people from Faerghus keep each other warm.' He drew closer till his chest brushed her back. Next, the swordsman enveloped his heavy cloak around Bernadetta. One arm rested on her stomach, while the other snaked around her shoulders. The archer laid her head back till it leaned on his chest, right over his pumping heart.

Cradled in Felix's protective embrace, Bernadetta could forget the impending battle for a brief moment. The panic in the woman's head ceased, and her mind rested.

'S-so, you do that with Sylvain and Dimitri as well?' Bernadetta sniffled in mocked surprise. The thought of all those imposing warriors huddled together, cuddling to spend each other a shred of warmth, was charming. Meanwhile, Felix propped his chin on her shoulder, cheek glued to hers. Bernadetta felt the corner of his lip twisting into a crooked grin.

'No,' the mortal savant declared, blowing warm air into her ear. This time, Bernadetta's body shivered with anticipation, the cold steadily replaced with a pleasant heat.

'Only with you,' Felix added, nudging her shoulder with his chin. Diligently, the swordsman's hand started to knead her knotted shoulders. In slow motions, Felix 's other hand trailed down her waist and stroked her thighs. Back and forth, leaving a trail of warmth that began to engulf her.

'That's one thing. What more can Faerghus offer?'  _ Besides a very convincing swordsman,  _ the archer thought bedazzled. Comfortably, Bernadetta nuzzled her nose against his collarbone. It was as if the goddess had created them so very differently on purpose. Like one was made to fill the gaps of the other. Like her softness lessened his sharpness, his courage calmed her anxiety.

'Snow,' Felix started, but a sceptical puff of Bernadetta interrupted him. With an arched brow, he poked her cheek, demanded her absolute attention.

'Not this grubby mash. The first snowfall of the season. Purified, crystallized stars out of snow that people try to capture with their tongues...,' and Felix continued. Lulled her to rest, with dreamy, white tales of his homeland. Before long, her eyes fluttered closed, and she imagined the dreams he designed for her.

The swordsman described her companies of men built from snow. Black pebbles served as their eyes, while carrots acted as noses. She listened about people dancing and gliding over frozen seas with curved iron rails attached under their shoes.

Bernadetta learned of the rare northern lights, a natural spectacle that lightened the nightly sky in rainbow colours. Her favourite story was the one with a fluorescent pitcher plant growing only in Fraldarius territory.

'It sounds like you want me to stay. With you,' Bernadetta noted with a lengthy yawn as she drifted to sleep. She felt like flying on a fleecy cloud as Felix carried her to a bed. The rustling of a heavy duvet stifled his mumbled response. However, one half-awakened part swore that Felix promised her his snug room in his castle.

Finally, Bernadetta allowed herself to dream. Dreams of virgin snow, northern lights and peace. Fantasies of the future. A future together with a certain cantankerous, yet gentle swordsman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your precious time to read my short story.


End file.
